


Let Down Your Hair.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: If Jim had long hair, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has long hair, and soon descovers it has it's detractions, and it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Hair.

## Let Down Your Hair

By Fire Frog

Author's homepage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/>

The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright is intended. No money changed hands. 

* * *

"Don't say it Sandburg. Not a word." 

"Did 'I' say anything? Nope, not me. Must be another Sandburg you were thinking of." Blair grabbed the take out containers as Jim unlocked the door to the Loft. "It does look kinda cute, but." 

"Chief..." Jim scowled at his ducking lover, watching in exasperation as he skipped backwards and waggled his eyebrows at the cop. 

/The Nike is on the other foot now, man./ Blair smirked to himself. Jim Ellison, ex covert ops soldier, current Major Crimes detective and Sentinel of the Great City, was at his mercy. 

After all those years of 'long haired hippie' jokes, Jim's tresses were now longer than his. Not that he would take this opportunity for a little revenge. Of course not. 

"Hey, don't you think you'd better call and let the others know where you are?" 

"What others?" 

"The rest of Van Halen, they must be wondering where you got to by now." 

"Very funny, very droll." 

"I thought so. Blond is so 'you' by the way. Have you heard the one about the blond who returned his vibrator? He said it chipped his teeth!" 

"Laugh a minute. Ow!" 

"What's up?" 

"Hair got caught on the door handle. This stuff gets stuck in the darndest places." 

"I'll help you get it out." Blair purred. Jim shot him another 'look' and headed for the couch. Smiling, Blair went to put the take out he was carrying onto plates. 

It was really all Simon's fault. He was the one that promised to help with an undercover run on a karate school. They had a willing person for Jim to change places with, but it just so happened that long blond hair was this guys trademark. So several hundred dollars worth of hair weave later, and Jim was on the receiving end of every 'blond' joke, every 'hippie' joke, and every goddamn 'Repunzle' joke that anybody in the precinct at the time could remember. 

He was beginning to hate the stuff. Not only did it get tangled as soon as you looked at it, but the straying tips had him jumping out of his skin. He kept getting glimpses of it from the corner of his eye and thinking something was there. And the little taps it gave the back of his arms and hands did the same thing. 

It 'rustled'. It picked up staples and other debris from the table as it swept across the surface, occasionally knocking papers off the desk. He found that if he leaned back, and then went to lean forwards, it remained caught down the back of the chair. 

It had meshed into the Velcro on his kevlar vest, then tangled with his gun. He'd zipped it into his jacket, then buttoned it into his jeans. And the toilet thing was not worth thinking about. 'Really' not worth thinking about. 

Blair called his partner to the table. The undercover stuff started next week, but that left him with the whole weekend to torment his friend. He handed Jim a fork, and sat back to watch the fun begin. 

They were eating spaghetti. Jim managed to drag his hair through the sauce several times, before going for gold and actually eating a hank of it. Blair's amusement died down a little as Jim dragged the soggy mess back out. Yecch! 

Even just drying the dishes turned into an ordeal. Jim kept winding hair around the utensils, then catching it in the drawer as he put them away. Exasperated, he finally pulled Blair over by a belt loop, (one of his favorite Blair handles, though not, by a long shot, 'the' favorite) and fished around in a pocket for one of his tiebacks. Going into the bathroom, he then pulled his hair back into a slick ponytail that any Greek gangbanger would be proud of. Inside half an hour, the extra tight pony had given him a pounding headache. 

"Come here." Blair laid aside the book he was reading, and Jim knelt to let him put his hair into a loose braid down his back. "Better?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Something about Blair braiding his hair for him had been very erotic, and as he finished cleaning his gun, Jim began to plan the nights other activities. 

* * *

Later, he lit the fire (managing to catch half a dozen pieces of bark in the braid,) and pulled the thick blanket out of the box they kept by the fireplace. Spreading it on the floor, he piled some cushions at one end. Slowly, he began to strip off. 

The chiseled body looked good in the firelight. Slouched on the couch, legs wide, shirts open so he could tease his nipples, Blair watched as his lover set out the little baskets he liked to keep things in. Lube, condoms, silk ties, cock rings, massage oil, velvet gloves, a string of large pearls, nipple clamps, small vibrators. Oh yeah, Jim liked to be prepared. The well-muscled man pulled out a bottle of baby oil and began rubbing it into his skin, making it shine. 

Unable to resist any longer Blair slipped off his shirts, and clad only in ripped jeans, padded his way over to help apply the oil. 

Jim watched as he let his lover take over the task. The knowing hands slid over his skin, soothing and arousing at the same time. The soft touches became hard strokes, and their lips met in a devouring kiss. 

Jim ran his fingers along the top of Blair's jeans, then pulled his hips closer by the belt loops. Mmm, that was always fun. The feel of denim against his hardening cock was maddening. Pulling slightly away, he began to kiss a trail down his friend's body. Kneeling, he caressed Blairs denim clad ass as he sucked and licked at his navel. 

With trembling fingers he tugged at the jean zipper, pulling the flaps back to look lovingly at what was revealed. Blair was running his hands over his partners head, liking the feel of the new tresses, even tied up in a braid. Something to hold onto, at last! 

"Undo it for me." He whispered, voice husky, eyes glittering. 

Concentration broken, Jim looked up, then reached around to undo the braid. Blair took the opportunity to kick off his jeans and throw them into a corner. 

/Wow. Just..wow,/ 

Blair knelt, and they kissed some more, chests rubbing, hands exploring. Blair's nipples were like little pebbles, and the hair of his chest excited the detective, who soon pressed his partner backwards, and began lipping at the springy hair eagerly. 

Blair always laughed when he did that, it tickled, but the laughter turned to moans when Jim moved to tongue his armpit. 

Jim lapped and nuzzled at the aroma filled hollow of his lover, until the hair there was slick and moist from his attention. 

"What do you want." he murmured, moving to kiss and suck at Blair throat. 

"Your hair...." moaned his aroused lover, stretched out beneath him, waiting for his touch. 

Their eyes met, as Jim gathered the golden tresses and lay them in a soft wave over Blair's face. Moving slowly he drew them downward, watching in fascination as they slid over Blairs wet open mouth. 

/oh ye-esss.../ 

As they moved along his heated body, Blair began to tremble and toss his head. The silk like threads, with their glide and slither, their brief, there/not there touch, were driving him wild. By the time Jim got to his hips his hands were fisted into balls, even his feet were arched. And his cock. God, his cock! 

As Jim moved over Blair's hips, he felt the tension build in the younger mans body. He kissed the glowing head of his hard and ready cock as it strained to meet him. Pulling back, he regarded the quivering organ, and listened to the muttered curses of his guide. Taking handfuls of hair, he first stroked the length with it, then using it like a whip, lashed it mercilessly. 

The silky threads both caressed and stung, little sparks of pain, almost too fast to register. The warm air that followed each swipe caressed equally, heightening all sensation. The reddened cock twitched at the assault and Jim dialed down his hearing as Blair's scream of orgasm ripped through the loft. Reaching for a handful of icing sugar and rose petals from another handy basket, Jim threw the mixture over Blair's trembling, semen coated stomach, then lovingly began to lick it all away. 

Their lovemaking had hit a wall the first time Jim tasted Blair's semen. The unique taste/texture was too much for his Sentinel senses, and he had helplessly thrown up. Blair had soothed his acute embarrassment by inventing experiments to find what could help his lover overcome his reaction. The icing sugar blunted the texture; the especially strong rose petals helped with the flavor. And Blairs humor and acceptance, his assurance that Jim under no circumstance 'had' to swallow, helped his shattered confidence. Taking his lovers seed was now one of his greatest pleasures. 

He began licking his way between his lover's thighs, Blair moving them apart to accommodate his efforts. Barely conscious the younger man still moaned appreciatively when he felt Jim's tongue gently enter him. After long moments of this delicious torture, Blair's hips began to rock. Sensing that his partner was ready to move on Jim sat up and began emptying baskets in earnest. 

Struggling up, Blair helped as Jim fought with the condoms and lube. They fitted the first one on, but as usual, the second condom was being stubborn. Blair eventually figured out Jim was trying to shove it on inside out, and hastily reversed it. 

Jim's hyper sensitivity had never plagued him with any of his previous lovers, but with Blair, he allowed the barriers to come down. This made for some mind-blowing sex, but also to some pretty fast sex as well. Double condoms was one answer to the problem, making sure Blair had screamed with ecstasy first also helped ease Jim's conscience. 

With a quick kiss, Blair threw himself down on the blankets, snagging a cushion and tucking it in place as he went. 

"Come and get it!" he invited Jim as he waggled his bare ass temptingly in the air. 

Grinning at his lover's enthusiasm, Jim rubbed the lube between his hands, onto his fingers. Pushing into his lover's body was an experience he loved to watch. One day he would talk Blair into letting him video this moment, so he could watch it again and again. He sighed as he saw each digit disappeared inside, causing Blair to shudder, and eventually to thrust backwards. 

When his lover's body was ready for him, he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. Steadying the swaying ass before him, he began to s l o w l y thrust in. The condoms might as well not be there, the sensation was just so good. Once fully sheathed in his lovers body, the gentle rocking of Blair's body quickly drove him over the edge. 

Crying out he began to thrust in earnest, hands guiding on Blair's hips, pulling and pushing, thrusting over and over, feeling the connection growing from his body to Blair's. Their cries mingled, Jim's steady 'oh yeah' and Blairs 'oh man, oh God' became faster, the slap of heated flesh on flesh grew louder. 

Jim felt the end rush towards him, his body bowed over Blair's as he leaned into the strokes. His long hair fell like a curtain to either side, creating a curtain between them and the rest of reality. The rhythm of their bodies was all that existed now. Then suddenly, 

"Blair" Jim gasped, at an unexpected pain, "Blair, you're <pant> leaning on my hair." 

"Uhuh?" 

The silky tresses had become wrapped around and under the two moving bodies, but Blair was too preoccupied and Jim too close to the edge, to stop and sort it out. 

Just then something happened to take Jim's mind off the painful tugs at his scalp. Blair had turned his head to look at him and his thick auburn hair had parted, revealing the smooth white skin of his neck. Primal urges taking over, Jim grasped the tender flesh in his teeth and bit down. Blair squeaked in surprise, then stilled as he felt the powerful kicks of Jim's orgasm, deep inside his body. Ooh, how he loved that feeling. 

Shuddering and gasping, Jim eventually calmed enough to guide them to their sides. He felt the sweat of exertion mingle with the baby oil he'd rubbed on his skin earlier. Sated he ran a languid hand along Blair's hip, then reached over and entwined their fingers. Life was so good. 

* * *

"Ow, turn the cold back up, man." 

"Sorry." Jim adjusted the water temperature back to how his lover liked it. Blair was sometimes a little grumpy when Jim roused him after a love making session just to take a shower. He was rubbing absently at the back of his neck. Guiltily, Jim pulled his hand away and had a look. There was a bruise, but the skin wasn't broken. He reported this shame faced to his lover. Rolling his eyes Blair forgave him and indicated he could hand over the conditioner as penance. Leaning down to pick it up the taller man stopped suddenly, a peculiar look crossing his face. 

"What? What is it?" 

With fragile dignity Jim reached back and carefully removed the tail of hair caught between his buttocks. Blair collapsed against the side of the shower, laughing. 

"A hair wedgie! Oh man, I wish you could see your face!" As Blair laughed gleefully, Jim couldn't imagine what his lover found to be so funny. 

* * *

Around 3pm that night, Blair flicked on the bedside light and glared at his tossing bedmate. 

"What's with you?" 

"It's this damn hair! It keeps wrapping round my throat! I already yanked a hunk out when it wound round a button on the eiderdown. It's hot, it itches, and it keeps getting in my mouth. Why would anybody want this?" 

Blair sighed. It was late, he was tired, and his Sentinel was asking quintessential questions on life. 

"How about I braid it for you?" 

"Could you? Thanks babe, I'll get the brush." 

Blair sighed again. Of course, Jim had to brush his hair before platting it. No lumpy, thrown together braid for him. He wondered idly if Jim would award points for neatness, and let him sleep in. Nah... 

He listened for a few seconds as Jim battered at the sleep tangled locks, cursing as his efforts seemed to put more knots 'in'. 

"Here, let me." Taking the brush in hand, he began to work on the snarls. Starting at the tips he worked his way through the knots in his lovers borrowed tresses. At last he had the shinning length of it gently crackling, knot free, under his hands. Parting it equally into three, he began to plat. 

"Blair, can I ask you some thing?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I...I'd like to, to brush your hair. Sometimes." 

"Sure. If you want. Why haven't you asked before?" 

The big man shrugged, struggling to find the words as his lover tied off the braid, then handed him the brush. 

"This feels...awkward. I'm...clumsy." He finally admitted. 

"Wha? Jim, you've disarmed bombs with those hands. I think I can trust my hair with them." closing Jim's hand on the brushes handle, Blair kissed his knuckles. "I trust you." he whispered, before turning and waiting for his lovers touch. 

Swallowing, unsure why he felt this was such a big deal, Ellison began to brush his lover's hair. Doing what he had seen Blair do, he began at the tips. Gripping a little above any knots he teased them out so there was no pain. As he continued on, the steady rhythm began to lull him. The connection of doing this intimate thing for his partner was almost as strong as making love. Finished, he put aside the brush and pulled a sleepy Blair in for an embrace. 

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you." 

Oh My! 

* * *

End Let Down Your Hair.

 


End file.
